Misty (Pokémon Tales)
Misty is the gym leader of the Cerulean City Gym, and a character in Pokémon Tales. She is based off Misty from the main series games and the anime. In Pokémon Tales: Brendan, she becomes a travel companion. History Misty first appears at Cerulean Cove on a date with a boy named Cobalt. When Ian ruins the date by challenging her to a battle, she loses her temper, yelling angrily at him. Cobalt calms her and battles Ian. After Ian is knocked into the river and revealed he couldn't swim, Misty dove in to rescue him. After that, she agreed to his challenge. The next day, Misty appears in a panic, her Pokémon stolen. With Ian's and Elise's help, they learn it was none other than Cobalt, a member of Team Rocket. After a tough battle, Ian gets the Pokémon back for her. She appears a third time where she fulfills her promise for battle with Ian. Despite overpowering him early on, she loses, and gives him the Cascade Badge. Misty makes a return at the Whirl Islands to participate in the Whirl Cup, the tournament for master Water Pokémon trainers. She returns to compete in the Gym Leader Tournament at the Indigo Plateau. She battled Morty and lost. Later, she assists the gym leaders fighting Team Rocket in the Magnet Train, where she reveals Vincent, the Elite Four Champion, as Cobalt in disguise. Cobalt tries to kill them all, but fails. After this, Misty decided that she needed a vacation, and requests Ian to join her. They both share the same destination, Hoenn, and go together. While there, Misty teaches Ian how to swim. While traveling with Ian, she usually takes a back seat to him and Brendan. She acts as a voice of reason for both of them on their journey. Following their trip, she returns to her role at the Cerulean Gym when the PIA threatens to close it down. Personality Misty's character is a mix between the game version of her and the anime. She is shown to get angry easy like in the anime, and has high hopes for the Cerulean Cove. Her reaction when Ian appears is similar to that from Gen II games. She is a tomboy, and makes quick friends with the group. Her battle style, the "All out attack with Water types" plays through strongly. She cares deeply for her Pokémon. She doesn't have a fear for Gyarados as she does in the anime, one being her strongest Pokémon. She also doesn't have a fear of Bug Pokémon. Pokémon With Misty at Cerulean City Gym Appearances Pokémon Tales: Ian * Vs. Lickitung * Vs. Golduck * Vs. Gyarados Pokémon Tales: Elise * Vs. Remoraid * Vs. Vaporeon * Vs. Kabutops * Vs. Dewgong * Gym Leader Tournament 1 * Gym Leader Tournament 2 * Vs. Mewtwo 1 * Vs. Mewtwo 2 Pokémon Tales: Brendan * Every episode starting with Vs. Mudkip Episodes focusing on Misty * Vs. Sharpedo * Gorebyss vs. Huntail * Vs. Luvdisc Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier * Vs. Venonat * Vs. Gengar * Vs. Nidoking * Vs. Wailmer (leaves group) Episodes focusing on Misty * Vs. Wailmer Pokémon Tales: Orre * Vs. Milotic * Vs. Snagem Pokémon Tales: Plasma * Vs. Alder Pokémon Tales: Violet * Running Before you Can Walk * Thrown in Head First * Like Ursa to Honey * Eevee Maniac Competitions Whirl Cup Conference * Victor Gym Leader Tournament * Kanto Team: Loses to Morty Trivia * Unlike the canon Misty, she is not scared of Gyarados or Bug types. She owns one of each. * Misty appears in two series prior to joining the main cast. * Misty is the first gym leader to become a main travel companion. * Misty is 1 year older than Ian. Upon her debut, she was 12 years old. As of her most recent appearance, she is 17. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Trainers from Kanto Category:Humans Category:Canon Characters Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Gym Leaders